Chain my name
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU histórico humanstuck- Aradia es la princesa de una tribu de ramaderos que viaja al norte de las tierras de los dos ríos para encontrarse con un poderoso Chamán que la ayudará a ver qué destino le deparará. - Fanfic para Random'Purple'Stars del intercambio del foro Sburb Session -Ap13.


**NA: Esta historia es para el intercambio de fics por San Valentín del foro Sburb Session -Ap13, para Random'Purple'Stars. Lo cierto es que no sé si algo así era lo que teníais en mente, porque a mí se me va mucho la cabeza cuando me pongo a escribir y al final no sé ni yo que era exactamente qué es lo que quería decir. El AraSol es un ship que me encanta, porque sean o no una pareja son sobretodo dos amigos y eso es mucho más genial que cualquier otro concepto de "amor". Supongo que por eso y por cómo es en el canon su relación he creído esta historia apropiada, íntegramente relacionada con el Doom y el Time. **

**Espero que os guste y si no, lo siento. **

**Aclarar que la primera parte de la historia transcurre en el periodo cultural mesopotámico, mientras que la segunda en el renacimiento italiano.**

Aradia entró en la tienda de aquel poderoso hombre, que según contaban contactaba con los espíritus de la tierra y escuchaba las voces de más allá. La princesa de la tribu del sud había viajado lejos para conocer a aquel chamán y que le contara lo que el destino le deparaba. Junto a ella un perro, un animal adiestrado por el hombre con el que se había de casar, seguía sus pies. Varias calaveras de mamuts, amarillentas y viejas, adornaban el suelo de aquella estancia rudimentaria y oscura, solo alumbrada por un fuego en el suelo que extendía el humo por toda la estancia. Se olía la carne asada que colgaba al fondo de la tienda, y también las heces de algún animal, mezclándose con la humedad que venía de fuera y el frío de aquellas tierras.

Dentro de la tienda, el chamán se encontraba sentado detrás de unas tablas de madera apiladas, con las manos sobre estas y los ojos en blanco. Por la boca de aquel hombre salían palabras en un idioma que la chica no era capaz de comprender, que junto con el aspecto de la estancia intimidaban a la muchacha.

Un chico menudo apareció de entre las sombras de la tienda, asustando a Aradia y tomándola de la mano para acompañarla a sentarse justo en frente de aquel chamán. La oscura piel del chico le decía que también provenía del sur, igual que ella.

— Eres Aradia de la tribu del sur — dijo sin mirarla el chico —. Mi nombre es Tavros, y como bien sabes, este es Kurloz que no habla tu lengua.

Kurloz se giró y miró a Tavros, que asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacía un bol de cerámica rudimentario y se lo acercó al hombre. El chamán introdujo tres dedos en aquella vasija para sacarlos manchados de una substancia roja. Pasó los dedos por su cara, creando tres líneas paralelas sobre su rostro y acto seguido asintió.

El chico del sud se acercó a la princesa e imitando a Kurloz introdujo dos dedos en la vasija, para después pasarlos por la cara de la chica. El bello rostro de Aradía se veía ahora marcado por tres líneas rojas, como tres heridas sanguinolentas fijadas desde sus ojos y hasta su mejilla izquierda.

—Mi familia, mi hogar os brida con unas cabras como pago por esto, he venido… — dijo la chica, pero interrumpió su charla cuando Tavros le negó con la cabeza, mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios indicando silencio.

—Mi maestro ya sabe a qué has venido, las palabras sobran en este lugar— dijo el chico y se sentó junto a su maestro. — Si alguien debe decir algo, será él y yo te lo haré entender.

Aradia asintió con la cabeza mientras notaba como el perro que la acompañaba se acurrucaba entre sus pies. Ambos estaban asustados y el chamán lo notaba, casi como si aquel miedo fuera un olor más añadido a los de la tienda.

Tavros tomó dos pequeñas vasijas y las llenó de un líquido verdoso y de otro azul, para colocarlas sobre las tablas apiladas frente a su maestro. Una tenebrosa sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kurloz, que colocó sus manos sobre los boles mientras realizaba un cantico. Su voz era grave, pero su tono era muy bajo, por lo que sonaba como un susurro de la misma muerte, moviéndose con la soltura del viento entre la tienda. La mirada de Tavros estaba fija en el suelo de tierra, expectante y asustado esperaba a que su maestro terminara aquella oración a las profundidades del suelo.

Cuando el cantico terminó, Kurloz empezó a hablar en aquella lengua extraña, dejando espacios para que Tavros tradujera. La voz de aquel hombre era fuerte y profunda, recordándole a la chica el respeto que debía tenerle.

—Has venido a buscar la verdad, y muy pocos son los que de verdad la encuentran —. Tras decir aquello el chico miró al maestro y que asintió esperando que continuara traduciendo.— No siempre todo lo que se ve es inmediato, ni tiene que ver con la vida que vives ahora. El tiempo no es tan corto como lo percibes y vive en ti de un modo especial, es algo que Kurloz ha notado al verte entrar, deberás ser paciente y escuchar a los espíritus.

—Pero...— Empezó a decir Aradia, cuando el chamán le indicó que bebiera el contenido de la vasija.

Así mismo Kurloz tomó el otro bol y lo alejó de ella, para volver a hablar.

—Cuando sea el momento tú estarás lejos, pero yo te daré este otro brebaje y volverás — dijo Tavros y sonrió acercándole el bol que quedaba más cerca de ella, el que debía beber primero.

Aquel líquido azul tocó los labios de la chica, que lo bebió despacio y notando aquel sabor dulce que poco a poco se tornaba en amargo. El chamán entonó de nuevo el extraño cantico, o por lo menos los oídos de Aradia así se lo hacían creer, a la par que sentía el ritmo de un tambor que golpeaba a un ritmo constante.

Aradia miró a su entorno, no sentía cambiar nada cuando de golpe notó un leve hormigueo en sus dedos. La chica se miró las manos, para después colocarlas sobre la tabla de madera del mismo modo que las había tenido antes Kurloz. Al levantar la mirada de la palma de sus manos, miró al chamán. Su rostro estaba pintado de color blanco, como una calavera de huesos que miraba a través de la carne de la chica y desnudaba su alma. Casi podía notar como su cuerpo se transformaba. No era doloroso, pero sentía como la piel se desprendía de ella, luego la carne más profunda y poco a poco hasta sus huesos dejaron de existir ¿Sin aquel cuerpo seguía siendo ella misma? Siguió mirando al chamán.

Ante la imagen de Kurloz, pequeñas líneas de luz roja atravesaron la piel de aquel hombre, que parecía desaparecer también, dejando solo entrever la pintura de su rostro. La máscara de la calavera, sin piel ni carne que se desdibujaba con la penumbra que rodeaba la tienda. El tambor resonó con mayor fuerza en la cabeza de Aradia, sintiendo la música casi como si esta le obligara a bailar sinuosamente. Notó su cuerpo balanceándose con el sonido, fundiendo su cuerpo con el espacio que la envolvía y bailando, a pesar de que su cuerpo ya no era lo que ella comprendía como un cuerpo material.

La princesa inspiró el aire, sintiendo como su entorno estaba totalmente fundido con ella, como el espacio carecía de sentido. No existía el vacío que siempre concebía, solo un sinuoso fluir. Cuando Aradia alzó la mirada, viendo su propio cuerpo frente a ella, con los ojos en blanco y entonando una canción. Desde fuera de sí misma, la chica trató de comprobar quién era ahora, su alma estaba danzando y el espacio era difuso. Nada se parecía a como siempre lo había visto, ni siquiera su perro, adormilado entre las piernas de su cuerpo.

—Busca el camino —escuchó al fin la voz del chamán, comprendiendo su idioma.

Serpenteó con su nuevo cuerpo por el suelo de aquella tienda de luces rojas y entonces lo vio. Frente a ella el agujero que se adentraba en la tierra, que buscaba a los ancestros que contestaban preguntas. Y se acercó a aquel túnel, que debía eliminar las dudas que convertían en un lodazal su destino.

Aradia se adentró en la oscuridad de la tierra, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ella. Sus movimientos serpenteantes la arrastraban hacia abajo, y más abajo aún de aquel túnel. Cuando al fin observó una luz azul a lo lejos, sintió paz, y ante ella se desveló la imagen.

Estaba en una habitación conocida, era el hogar en el que viva su futuro esposo. Eran las estancias en las que había vagado meses antes de que Equius pidiera su mano para postergar la paz de la tribu del sur con la ciudad de Larsa ¿Significaba aquello que su matrimonio sería feliz? No, Equius no estaba allí, allí había un hombre diferente. La princesa miró los ojos de aquel chico, eran de un color ambarino, y podía sentir lo que estaba pensando ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Por qué no lo conocía?

—Sollux — escucho su propia voz cuando se vio a si misma acercarse a él. Podía sentir un calor tan fuerte como el de la fragua en su pecho, y sabía que no era fruto del brebaje que había tomado. Millones de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho, desde el amor a la pasión e incluso una pizca de miedo. ¿Es que no se casaba con Equius tal y como le habían ordenado? ¿Era aquel Sollux un rey de otra de aquellas grandes ciudades? Quizá su padre la vendía a otro rey, uno con mayor fuerza para vencer las disputas de todos aquellos reinos.

—Ya sé que no debería estar aquí, pero quería verte — dijo aquel hombre, cuando todo en aquella habitación cambió. Los muebles, las ropas de ambos, la luz, la estancia, todo parecía de un lugar diferente.

La otra Aradia llevaba su pelo negro trenzado, sus ojos estaban pintados de negro y sus uñas pintadas de azul. Sollux avanzaba por la sala, acercándose a aquella ella que en realidad no era ella, pero si parecía serlo. Los brazos de aquella chica se enrollaron al cuello del hombre de ojos ambarinos y el la miró con amor, cuando todo volvió a cambiar. Ahora se encontraban en un puerto, había más gentes y aquel hombre parecía el general de una flota de navíos, con una espada corta, un peto de cuero que cubría su pecho y un escudo redondo. Las ropas de aquella Aradia eran blancas y estaban anudadas con un broche. Los labios de Sollux al fin tocaron a los de la chica, y el espíritu de la princesa del sur sintió como las manos de aquel hombre se aferraban a su cintura. Su contacto era una de las cosas que más deseaba, sin saber por qué o cómo podía despertar en ella aquellos sentimientos alguien a quien no conocía.

Y todo volvió a cambiar, y otra vez volvió a cambiar, y así mismo otra vez mientras aquel beso interminable tocaba a su fin ¿Era aquello el tiempo? ¿Tenía que ver con lo que Tavros había dicho a cerca de su relación especial con el tiempo? Los brazos de aquella Aradia, ahora con una peluca extraña y un traje enorme, se separaban de aquel Sollux vestido con medias y calzones, la primera habitación en la que los había visto volvió. La muchacha se reconoció de nuevo en aquellas ropas de pieles, cuando una lanza familiar atravesó su espalda uniéndola de nuevo al cuerpo del hombre de ojos ambarinos.

Aquella lanza era uno de sus regalos de boda a aquel hombre con el que iba a casarse. El espíritu de aquella princesa tribal vio la sangre de su propio cuerpo, juntándose con la de Sollux y formando un humo negro que los envolvía. Ambos morían poco a poco, sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Aradia cerró los ojos y respiró aquel humo metafísico que no comprendía. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba tendida sobre los brazos de Tavros en aquella gran tienda del chamán al que había ido a visitar.

—¿Has encontrado las respuestas que venías a buscar? — preguntó Tavros al verla despertar, dejándola confusa y sin saber qué contestar.

Aquella pregunta se repetiría en su cabeza años después, cuando la guerra asedió a ciudad de Larsa, y una lanza la atravesó a ella y a Sollux, el señor de las ciudades sureñas de Ur, Larsa, Uruk y Eridur. No había misticismos que pudieran salvarla de aquel destino, después de todo la guerra de los grandes señores sumerios no era algo que se pudiera parar con una oración a los dioses.

"Soy un sodomita" fueron las palabras que aparecieron en la mente de Sollux Captor cuando vio entrar al chico nuevo en el taller de Hussie. Ninguna frase, ni una sola palabra más, podían caber en su cabeza cuando el chico sonrió. Todos los sentidos del escultor se perdieron en aquella piel ligeramente oscura, sus ojos de tonalidad rojiza y sus gruesos labios. Debía ser un mestizo morisco por sus exóticos rasgos, que obsesionaban al florentino.

El codo de Karkat se clavó en su costillar despertándole de aquel recuerdo. En aquel momento se encontraban en la taberna de las ratas, barata y con la peor cerveza de toda la Florencia acogía a los dos artistas allí sentados. Era un lugar oscuro y pequeño, con unos pocos bancos de madera y con apenas una pequeña obertura que dejaba entrar la luz de día. Las pocas velas que alumbraban la estancia eran reusadas una vez tras otra y el olor de aquel lugar dejaba mucho que desear, pero era cómodo y nadie hacia preguntas incomodas. Por aquel motivo se encontraban allí estos aprendices, atrapados en el submundo de la vanidad ociosa de la ciudad.

—Estás pensado en Megido de nuevo— dijo Karkat apoyando la cabeza en su mano izquierda y mirándole aburrido.

—No, no pensaba en eso, capullo— contestó Sollux, pero lo cierto era que sí. Desde hacía meses en su mente solo se acontecía aquel chico. Delgado y menudo, se movía por el taller como si fuera su casa. Era un pintor diestro para ser un simple aprendiz, era demasiado inteligente para ser tan joven y resultaba infinitamente irritante la admiración con la que le trataba.

—La ley de Cosimo de Medici castiga a los tipos como tú, Sollux — dijo Karkat para tomar luego un sorbo de su cerveza. Era amarga y aquello se notó en la mueca de su cara. —Pero puedes probar con aquel chico…

El Vantas señaló a un chico delgado y moreno, pequeño y con mirada dulce. Todos sabían que Tavros se prostituía, fuera o no ilegal, tenía algo que atraía a todos los tipos que pecaban contra las leyes del mismo dios de aquel modo. Por aquello mismo Sollux dudaba sobre él mismo. A él Tavros le parecía una triste alimaña, pero no le atraía lo más mínimo. Cabe decir que tampoco era que le llamasen aquellas prostitutas de bustos llenos que apenas se cubrían los senos con corpiños gastados y de mal gusto, pero aquello tampoco quería decir que fuera un desviado. Las cosas podían parecer blancas o negras, pero la mayor parte de los artistas sabían que no era así.

—¡Que no soy un puto sodomita!— dijo pensado en Megido otra vez, en la forma grácil de sus movimientos con aquellas medias que marcaban sus pantorrillas y en lo suelto que solía llevar el jubón del pecho. No era propiamente su cuerpo lo que le llamaba, era él.

—Eso se lo explicas a tu mano, temblando porque él se acercara por tu espal...— La voz de Karkat se cortó cuando la jarra de Sollux se vació sobre su rostro. El Vantas se levantó del banco, que crepitó.—¡Eres el peor bastardo de la peor puta de toda Florencia!

Sollux puso los ojos en blanco y tras coger su paquete de bocetos, subió las escaleras que daban salida de aquel lugar. Era de noche, y quizá era el momento de irse a dormir a algún lado. Desde que Megido había llegado al taller del maestro Hussie, ya no se sentía cómodo durmiendo allí y Karkat le dejaba vivir en su habitación con él, pero no quería ir con él en aquel momento. Karkat era el vivo recuerdo de por qué nunca contaba nada a nadie, si iba a mofarse de él porque se sintiera extraño por un chico. Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró al cielo entre aquella estrecha calle, apenas se veía el cielo. No importaba que tratara de centrarse en el trabajo, su último encargo era una escultura en piedra muy elaborada de la dama de la justicia para la familia Pyrope, tampoco que bebiera hasta caerse en la calle más apestosa de la ciudad. En su cabeza aparecía aquel chico de pelo negro como la noche, de sus ojos rojos como la sangre misma y de sus manos mientras pintaba. Su técnica era impresionante, pero aun así era de los que se paraban a mirar a los demás artistas y les preguntaba cómo podía hacerlo mejor. Elegía y mezclaba los pigmentos con soltura y facilidad, casi como un cocinero metía los diferentes ingredientes en el puchero para servir el mejor manjar. Y le admiraba a él, a un escultor decente pero no suficientemente bueno como para tener su propio taller. Debía aceptar que era un buen escultor, que el maestro Hussie no había cogido un cincel desde que el Captor había llegado al taller, pero tampoco cómo para recibir la admiración de aquel muchacho. Después de todo, los méritos se los llevaba el maestro y no él, y aunque fuera muy irritante sería así hasta que pudiera pagarse su propio taller. Porque en el fondo todo se resumía a los malditos florines que pudieras aflojar.

—Zoquete, ¿dónde vas a dormir?— La voz de Karkat le volvió a interrumpir, apestaba a aquella cerveza, pero no parecía tan enfadado. Debía haberle seguido.

—No lo sé, pero no quiero tu jodida compasión— Sollux se giró sobre sus talones y vio la sombra de su amigo. — Mejor dicho, la compasión de tu padre, que es el que te paga esa sucia habitación porque cree que estás en Bolonia estudiando teología.

—Y que no salga del engaño — dijo Karkat alzando la mirada a los cielos y juntando las manos como en una plegaria, interpretado que había algo de pío en él.

El Captor dejó escapar una risa, seguida de un suspiro. Por aquello eran amigos, quizá.

—Siento lo de la cerveza— masculló entre dientes Sollux, tampoco iba a repetir aquello en voz alta, pero si sabía que a menudo tenía salidas desagradables.

Los dos aprendices empezaron a caminar para resguardar sus cabezas de la fría noche.

— Bueno, no pasa nada, solo que no sé si es un hobby o una puta manía pero sería mejor que no lo hicieras más — contestó Karkat tratando de limar asperezas al asunto.— Porque ya es la segunda vez que me tiras tu cerveza por encima y la verdad, no me hace falta un puto baño de cebada.

Sollux miró a su compañero de reojo, habían sido dos veces y tampoco era que pudiera quejarse. Siempre terminaba gritando sus jodidas intimidades.

—Oh, asume que no puedes ir diciéndome a la gente que me había follado a la duquesa Peixes — argumentó el escultor.— Es más que razonable que te lanzara una jarra y mil de cerveza, cuando pones en entredicho a una dama tan importante ¡y con un esposo tan influyente!

—Pero era verdad — se jactó el Vantas de nuevo — Como lo de que eres un sodomita y pierdes la cabeza por Megido.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron los odios del Captor como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en su carne. No pensaba soportarlo ni un maldito segundo más.

—Sabes, eres un jodido mamonazo que solo dice verdades de otros — le gritó sin pensar que era entrada noche, en un estrecho callejón de la ciudad y que la guardia nocturna podía aparecer por cualquier lado, arrestándolos por no cumplir con el toque de queda para evitar los asaltos. — Vete a tu puta casa y olvídate de que existo para el resto de tú miserable vida.

—Pues sí, me voy a ir a mi puta casa ¡yo solito!— La voz de Karkat cada vez era más y más alta.— ¡Sobretodo porque me da miedo que un día me confundas con Megido y te metas en mi lecho!

—Eres un come mierdas —. Tras decir aquello, Sollux empezó a andar en dirección al taller. Le importaba un pimiento que estuviera allí el mismo espíritu santo de la santísima trinidad. Estaba cansado de Karkat, de estar asustado de levantarse con Megido al lado y de ser juzgado constantemente por cosas que no comprendía. Iba a dormir junto a sus esculturas de piedra, sintiéndolas cerca y comprendiéndolas mejor, como ya había hecho tantas otras veces.

"Dios, me siento miserable" fueron los pensamientos del escultor al abrir la puerta del taller. Se descalzó las botas y caminó despacio en la penumbra, tratando de acercase a su pequeño recinto, cuando de golpe tropezó con el cuerpo de algún otro aprendiz que allí dormía.

—Oye, ve con cuidado — se quejó medio dormido el chico, al notar la presión de otra persona sobre él sí mismo.

El corazón de Sollux dio un vuelco, al percatarse que las manos que le empujaban y el cuerpo con el que había tropezado era el del muchacho que rompía su voluntad. Estaba maldito, verdaderamente maldito desde que había posado sus ojos en él.

—Oh, Sollux…— dijo Megido al ver al escultor apartándose de él con presteza, para poner sus ojos en él de nuevo. — ¿Qué… Qué hacéis aquí?

—He venido a dormir — contestó de forma indiferente, para fijarse en que no había ningún otro de los aprendices en el taller — ¿Dónde están los demás?

—No lo sé — dijo el chico, pero lo cierto era que si lo sabía. No sólo el escultor Sollux Captor se había sentido irremediablemente atraído por el muchacho y todos preferían dormir en otro lado.—Tú y Karkat… bueno, no juzgo esas cosas pero todo el mundo habla y… ¿os habéis peleado?

—¿Yo y Karkat qué? — preguntó confundido Sollux. Necesitó unos instantes para recopilar la información que el chico había omitido. — No, no, quiero decir que sí hemos discutido pero él y yo no…

Medigo dejó escapar una risa dulce solo propia de un muchacho muy joven. Sollux le miró confundido, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos confusos. ¿Todos pensaban que Karkat y él eran más que amigos? ¿Era popularmente extendida aquella versión? Todo era culpa de Karkat y su jodida manía de gritar todo lo que pensaba sin pensar. El escultor tragó saliva y miró a aquel muchacho. Si ya estaba sentenciado en la jodida ciudad, ¿qué mierdas importaba si de verdad era un sodomita? "No es necesario pensar tanto" se dijo a si mismo instantes antes de besarle.

Los labios de Sollux se aferraron a los de Megido por un instante. Ambos separaron sus bocas buscando la aprobación de aquello el uno en el otro, para después volver a juntarlos casi con necesidad. Las manos del Captor se aferraron a la cintura del muchacho, deslizándose entre la camisa de lino que llevaba puesta. Tocó su piel hasta toparse con una gruesa venda.

—¿Estás herido? ¿Debo ir con cuidado?— susurró Sollux al oído del otro artista mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos y lo impulsaba a sentarse sobre sus piernas. El escultor notó cómo Megido rozaba su nariz contra su mejilla y acercaba sus labios a su oído.

— Eso no es algo tan simple— dijo con suavidad, para después morder ligeramente su oreja. Sollux se separó de su compañero y lo miró en la oscuridad esperando una explicación algo más clara.— Creo que bien es sabido que no aceptarían a ninguna mujer en un taller de arte tan prestigioso…

—¿Eres una mujer?— se rio Sollux pasando sus manos por el pecho del que había creído un hombre todo el tiempo. Notó la forma apretada de los pechos en la venda. "Así que después de todo no soy un sodomita" se dijo a sí mismo y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el suelo y con los brazos extendidos.

—Sí — contestó Megido muy seria — ¿Es eso un problema para ti?

— No, joder, no lo es para nada — dijo alargando de nuevo las manos hasta su busto y estrujando sus pechos con cierta suavidad. Un súbito calor le arremetió, notando como verga se endurecía —. Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El de verdad.

La chica aparto las manos de Sollux y se deshizo de la camisa dejando entrever aquellas vendas. Seguidamente se estiró sobre el cuerpo del Captor y le mordió el labio.

—Aradia Megido — dijo después, desabrochando el jubón que cubría el pecho de Sollux.

Las manos del Captor buscaron el nudo que ataba aquella venda, resiguiendo con los dedos la fina tela responsable de su larga tortura.

—Aradia, Aradia, Aradia — repetía el nombre de la chica mientras se deshacía de aquella prenda, deseoso de tocar su piel. ¿Era aquello un sueño? Se preguntaba el escultor. Los labios de Megido se posaron sobre los suyos obligándole a callarse, mientras sus manos desataban la cuerda que sostenía sus pantalones. — Me has tenido tan jodido.

—No te pienses que para mí ha sido más fácil — contestó ella fijando su mirada en los ambarinos ojos de Sollux. El escultor pudo ver el miedo de Aradia atrapado en sus ojos.— Cada vez que me hablabas mal el mundo se caía a mis pies, cada vez que ignorabas mi voz o cuando insultabas mis obras… Puedes llegar a ser muy gilipollas.

El Captor la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Quería decirle cuánto lo sentía, quería prometerle que nunca más la heriría y todos los estúpidos sentimientos que le provocaba, que todo aquello había sido un simple escudo para no reflejar lo que de veras pensaba. Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, quizá por miedo a ser vulnerable, lo cierto era que no lo sabía pero no podía decírselo. De todos modos eran simples palabras, lo que de verdad necesitaba era demostrarle que nada de aquello había sido lo que realmente sentía. Besó su frente, y su nariz y sus labios de forma consecutiva.

—Pero no necesitamos hablar de esto ahora — dijo Aradia casi como si pudiera leer la mente confusa y tortuosa del escultor —. Tendrás tiempo de redimirte.

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en la cara de Sollux, casi como si aquella chica supiera borrar todas sus faltas con una palabra y eliminar la culpabilidad que sentía. Volvió a besarla, acariciando con su lengua toda la boca de la chica, mientras pasaba sus manos desde sus costillas, por su cintura y hasta la cadera, quedándose en ese punto. Se recreó en la curva que se dibujaba en su cintura, disfrutando de aquella figura femenina. Le gustaba el contacto de su piel tibia, suave y dulce. La mano de Aradia agarró la muñeca de Sollux e introdujo la mano de él dentro de aquellos calzones, haciendo que sus dedos rozaran su vello púbico. Con la otra mano, el escultor, desató los pantalones de la chica, deslizándolos por sus piernas.

Aradia se incorporó, obligando a hacer lo mismo a Sollux para quitarle el jubón y la camisa. Restregó sus labios contra el cuello del chico, mientras notaba como crecía la erección de él bajo sus femeninas piernas. El Captor bajó sus pantalones, dejando su pene al aire, para después agarrar a la chica por la parte inferior de sus muslos. La Megido rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de él, levantándose un poco y rozándose contra su cuerpo deseando que no existiera el espacio entre ellos dos.

Sollux la miraba maravillado. Sus formas, su belleza y su gracilidad al moverse embaucaban todos los sentidos del escultor. Captor deslizó sus manos hasta las nalgas de la chica y la dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, penetrándola. Sus ojos se fijaron en los labios de la chica, que entreabiertos exhalaban pequeños jadeos. Él la impulsó hacía arriba con la fuerza de sus brazos, cuando ella misma entonó el ritmo de aquella danza. Las pequeñas notas de placer que sentía cada vez que realizaban aquel seguido de acciones no le permitían reprimir sus propios gemidos, que sonaban a la par que los de Aradia. Los movimientos constantes de la chica, que movía las caderas con soltura de arriba abajo, resultaban una combinación perfecta hasta el éxtasis.

Las uñas de la chica se clavaron en la espalda de Sollux por el intenso placer. Aquellas pequeñas punzadas de dolor impulsaron al escultor para agarrarla por la cintura, levantándose mientras sostenía el peso de la chica, para sentarla sobre la mesa del taller. Aradia arrastró los brazos sobre la superficie, tirando pinturas, carboncillos, cinceles y todos los materiales que allí había, para tenderse sobre la esta.

Apoyado sobre el cuerpo de Megido, Sollux la embestía con energía, sintiendo cada vez con mayor intensidad los calambrazos de placer que se extendían por toda su espina dorsal y le hacían caer sobre su suave cuerpo. Las piernas de la artista temblaban alrededor de las caderas del escultor, cuando él besó su cuello superficialmente. En aquel momento los dedos de Aradia se enredaron a su pelo, apretando la cabeza de Sollux contra su cuello, y el mordió su piel sin dejar de embestirla.

La boca de Aradia se abrió como una "O" perfecta al dejar escapar el aliento de aquel intenso placer que recorría todo su ser. Sus ojos se voltearon, su espalda se arqueó de forma involuntaria y sus manos dejaron de ejercer fuerza sobre la cabeza del escultor. En aquel instante, hasta la respiración agitada de Sollux sobre su escote se convertía en un estímulo brutal, incluso el contacto de la madera rugosa sobre su espalda.

Sollux la embistió un par de veces más, para salir de ella y eyacular sobre el suelo. Los ojos del escultor no se apartaban de la figura desnuda de la artista, tendida sobre la mesa, acariciando sus senos.

—Creo que es horrible que te vistas de hombre, siendo una mujer tan bonita — dijo el escultor sentándose en la mesa junto a ella y besándola en las clavículas.

—Yo creo que es horrible que le digas a nadie algo así — se rio Aradia, rodeándole con sus brazos. Las manos de Sollux se aferraron a sus nalgas y acariciaron sus muslos, mientras la chica se entregó en un beso —. Pero no te lo tendré en cuenta, porque me vas a ayudar a vendarme de nuevo el pecho.

—Está bien.

—Y por favor, guárdame este secreto— añadió ella. El escultor asintió levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose sus calzones. Aquel era su secreto, no era algo que sintiera relevante o importante, pero lo era porque ella si era algo relevante para él.

Aradia se levantó también y recogió la venda del suelo, colocando una parte de la tira de tela sobre su busto. Sollux tomó aquella fina tela por el otro extremo y empezó a girarla alrededor del torso de ella, mientras la chica sostenía sus senos de forma separada. La mirada del hombre reseguía los detalles de aquel cuerpo femenino que se cubría poco a poco, como un enigma de la propia belleza humana. Cuando terminaron de anudar las vendas, la chica se vistió aun siendo observada por el escultor.

Una vez vestida, la chica se acercó a Sollux, apoyándose sobre su pecho. El contacto de su piel cálida era deseado hasta un punto inimaginable ¿Cómo podía sentir todas aquellas cosas por él si apenas lo conocía? Aradia levantó la cabeza y acercó su boca a la de él, tocándose sus labios en un beso, cuando la puerta del taller se abrió.

La guardia de la ciudad entró en la habitación, con sus oscuros trajes negros. Era el mismísimo capitán Ampora, que se adelantó hacía Sollux.

—Quedáis arrestados por el crimen de sodomia, y si no delatas dónde está tu compañero Karkat Vantas el castigo será peor.— Dijo mientas sus hombres apresaban al escultor y a la chica travestida.

—No, no ¡no! — gritó Aradia cuando vio a uno de aquellos hombres de la guardia golpear a Sollux en la cabeza.— Esto es un error.

La voz de Aradia se alzó por la habitación cuando de golpe se despertó de aquella pesadilla. La Megido miró a su alrededor, estaba en casa, en su cama, junto a Sollux. Intentó relajarse de su respiración y se acomodó entre las sabanas pensando en aquel sueño tan extraño.

—¿Por qué haces ruiditos? Quiero dormir, ¿sabes?—murmuró Sollux que dormía de espaldas a ella hecho un ovillo.

—Es que he tenido un sueño muy raro, iba sobre nosotros dos en una especie de tragedia griega, pero estábamos en la antigua Mesopotamia y…— Aradia acarició el pelo de su chico.—Era como si estuviéramos malditos, época tras época, nunca podíamos estar juntos a pesar de que nos queríamos y…

Los brazos de Sollux se enredaron a la cintura de la chica y la arrastraron frente a él. El somier de la cama crepitó por la caída del peso muerto de la Megido y varias cosas apiladas en la mesita de noche cayeron al suelo.

—¿Malditos? Maldito estoy yo desde que puse mis ojos en ti — dijo para abrazarla después y oler su pelo.— No me dejas dormir y encima tengo ganas de besarte.

—Si me besas un fatal azar acontecerá — se rió Aradia, pensado en aquel extraño sueño que la había paseado por toda la historia del universo.

—Pues que mala suerte — dijo para besar sus labios una vez más en aquella rueda del destino.


End file.
